What?
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: Imagine dying, then waking up. Imagine losing your memories. Imagine learning you have crazy, supernatural abilities and desciding to use them to fight evil. Imagine saving a man in an alleyway, and him asking you to travel with him. Imagine the shock on your face when you learn the truth... Imagine being me, Jenna, learning I was Heaven Amelia Song... The Doctor's Daughter.
1. Prologue

"Hey, Jenna!" Chelsea sat down next to her Time Lady cousin in their bunk room in the Lair. "I've been wondering... You were frozen in time at age sixteen... How did you end up in that school courtyard, looking five?" Jenna raised an eyebrow, then gave a small smile.

"It's a long story."

"Tell it." Lexi pleaded from her bed. "If you tell your story, we'll tell you ours." Scarlett woke up in the background, sitting up straight.

"I PLEAD THE-" Scarlett shook the sleep off. "Yeah, sure." Jenna rolled her eyes, then began.

"It all started when one of my Dad's adventures went wrong..."

"They always go wrong." Scarlett commented with crossed arms. Jenna glared, then continued...

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

"Yippie-kai-yay!" A young Time Lady, age three-hundred and three yet appearing sixteen, swung a light saber and dagger around with the speed of wind in a blizzard. Her long, frizzy brown hair whipped around her form, her brown eyes glinted at the thought of a battle. The girl was dressed in strange teal armor, and she was on a mission to rescue her parents from...

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The girl narrowly dodged the blasts and sliced a Dalek in half. It was certain, now. Heaven Amelia Song felt alive. She fought her way to the throne room of the ship, then kicked the doors down. The Time Lady sauntered down the center aisle, through an army of enemies.

"Well?" Heaven greeted, smiling brightly at the dozens of Daleks. "Isn't anyone gonna say hello?" All weapons were aimed directly at her. Heaven frowned. "How rude..."

"Heaven Song." A Dalek stated. "The last true Time Lady." Heaven looked at her fingernails in disinterest, using the Force to scan the room and find her mother and sister chained to the wall on either side of the Dalek Emperor's throne, her father forced to kneel in the center, before the throne, the Dalek's Emperor's weapon trained on him.

"Hello to you, too." Heaven grinned slyly, looking up. "Well, it's time to save these idiots from themselves."

"Heaven, run!" The Doctor shouted. The Time Lady smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?" She inquired, then reignited her weapons. "I find this to be far more exciting." Heaven lashed out, a spinning vortex of death. In moments, the Dalek army was destroyed, and Heaven walked up to the throne, eyes on the Emperor. "Remember me? Remember when I stood at the highest point in Arcadia? When I crippled your command ship? WHEN YOU KILLED MY STEP-MOTHERS, STEP-SIBLINGS, AUNTS, UNCLES, COUSINS?! REMEMBER HOW I STARTED THE TIME WAR?! ... Remember how I beat you?"

"Heaven Song... EXTERMINATE!" Heaven dodged and cut her father's chains, throwing a Sonic Screwdriver the bowtie-wearing Time Lord. While he went to free River and Jenny Song, the last of the Time Ladies distracted the Emperor. Then, a string of luck that lasted three-hundred years... WSnapped. A blast, a pair of wide brown eyes, a set of feet that weren't quick enough, and a host of screams... A hand fell limply against the floor. The Dalek Emperor escaped through a lowering platform that led to his escape pod. Three Gallifreyans ran to their fallen family member. Jenny was crying uncontrollably, a rare occurrence, because her sister was dying.

"River, can't we help her?" The Doctor asked, worried.

"It's the best thing that will ever happen to her, you know that. Goodbye, sweetie." All of the sudden, the dying Time Lady eyes widened.

"Look out!" She shouted. Her parents barely dodged a Dalek blast. One Dalek had survived the slaughter and was out for revenge against the Gallifreyans. A blast burned the Sonic Screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand. Heaven fought the death that held her down, panicking at the sight of her family being cornered by the Daleks. Heaven focused, reaching out in the Force for strength, and she got to her feet. The Time Lady ran forward and exploded in a golden light that destroyed the Dalek as it fired upon her, then screamed and vanished, the light with her, a scorch mark in her place. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"


	2. Girl in the Alley (Doctor)

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" A robotic voice called out in the night. I was running for my life. It was the year 2014, and I was in London, running from Daleks. I had mistakenly landed my TARDIS right next to one of their ships, and they'd followed me through time and space. I accidentally ran down a dead end. I found it sort of funny. I was trapped in a dead end, and soon I'd be dead, thus my end. Stupid me. Stupid little Doctor.

"Hey! Daleks! Come and get me!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air like a madman. Stupid, yes, but my best plans came when I was about to die. The Daleks came into the dead end, and I grinned mischievously. "That's right! I'm over here!" The cyborgs approached, ready to kill me at last. Just like they killed my little girl.

"EXTERMINATE!" They called, preparing to fire. Suddenly, a black shape leapt down, and with a blue flash, the Daleks were frozen solid. The black figure stood up, keeping to the shadows.

"Are... You... An... IDIOT?!" A female voice asked angrily.

"Yes, wasn't it obvious?" I answered with another question. A girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black and teal jumpsuit, a thin black vest, black boots, and black gloves stepped out from the shadows. She looked no older than sixteen. What was she doing out here in the cold night? And why was she the spitting image of my fallen daughter, my poor little Heaven Amelia Song? "Who are you?"

"I'm Icy Dawn." She answered. I raised an eyebrow. "Famous Vigilante? Runs around, freezing bad guys? Leaves image wolf in front of a blue dawn? Where have you been in the last two years, Mister?"

"The Medusa Cascade... How did you freeze those Daleks?" I asked. Icy Dawn grinned deviously.

"You don't wanna know, buddy. It'll drive you mad." She stated with a smirk. I just smirked back.

"I already am. I'm the Doctor." I smiled, bowing jokingly.

" _Doctor Who_?" Icy Dawn asked.

"Just the Doctor. Now, what's a girl doing out here all alone?" I asked. Icy Dawn crossed her arms.

"I just woke up here, in this very alley, two years ago. No home, no memory except my name, no family. I saw a world that needed my help, so I decided I was going to oblige it."

"What is your name? Your real name?" I asked, and the girl frowned.

"My name is _Jenna_ , and I'm a freak of nature." Icy Dawn sighed, pulling off her long gloves. She opened her palm and caused ice, fire, water, air, earth, and weather to obey her command. Then, she transformed into a wolf and back, flew a few feet into the air, then just plain disappeared. She reappeared, and leaned against a wall nonchalantly. This girl really was like my little Heaven Song... "So what's your story, stranger?"

"I've had a rough life, and I've lost many friends... Are you all alone?" I asked. Jenna shifted uncomfortably.

"Afraid so." She gave a sad smile. My daughter often went by Jenna...

"You could... Come with me?" I asked, hope igniting in my hearts. I couldn't help but pray this girl would help heal the wound left by my daughter's death, by the loss of the Ponds...

"Where?" Jenna asked. I knew the answer immediately.

"Anywhere." I answered, a real smile on my face for the first time since I lost the Ponds to the Angels. "Everywhere." The girl looked thoughtful... Then, she smiled at me.

"Then, we better get started, _Doctor Who_." Jenna stated, and I began leading her to the TARDIS.


	3. Madman in a Box (Jenna)

The Doctor lead me through the streets and alleys, until we came to a large blue box. It was one of those police telephone boxes, dark blue with white windows and a lightbulb on top.

"What... Is... That?" I asked. The Doctor smiled, pushing the door open.

"Take a look." He invited. I stepped inside cautiously, and gasped. It was huge! It was sci-fi! It was...

"Impossible!" I ran out, and ran around the box, and there were no tricks. No wall on the back. I ran back inside, and there the Doctor was, smirking at the controls of his impossible... Unbelievable... Thing! "It's bigger on the inside!"

"I get that a lot." The Doctor admitted, grinning. "Welcome to the TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! My ship! It can go anywhere, anytime!" I was totally awestruck. "And now... It's your turn to join me."

"Awesome." I stated, looking around. I suddenly saw a vision...

' _A little girl ran around as the Doctor and a woman piloted the ship, laughing and playing._ '

"Where do you want to go first?" The Doctor asked. I shook out of it and thought for a while.

"I wanna show you something." I told him the place, date, and time, and the TARDIS made a whirring sound, it tossed and turned, then stopped. I walked out onto a rooftop, on a similar night to the one we'd left. I pointed, and we watched as a silver and gold light lit up the sky. It swirled down in a spiral, and condensed in a big ball of goldy-silvery... Stuff. It dissipated, and a fourteen-year old girl sat there, fear in her eyes. She had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore strange teal armor and a blue backpack that seemed bigger on the inside, yet normal... That girl was me. This was the night I appeared. "I was so scared..."

"That energy... Come on!" The Doctor pulled me into the TARDIS, and grabbed a stethoscope from the console of the ship. He held it up to my heart, then the other side of my chest. The Doctor's eyes widened, and he stepped back, away from me. "Impossible."

"What?" I asked. He handed me the stethoscope and pointed to a spot on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat. Then he pointed to another spot on his chest, and I listened to another heartbeat, just as strong as the first one. The Doctor had... "Two hearts?! TWO FREAKING HEARTS?!"

"Yes, now compare." The Doctor ordered me. I shakily put the stethoscope on one side of my chest, the normal heart area, and listened. Then, the other side. I gasped and ripped the tool off. What did this mean?! I was a... "A Gallifreyan." The Doctor looked shocked, yet happy. "Like me." Then, I fainted.


	4. Reunion at Last (Doctor)

When Jenna woke up, I was sitting in a chair, looking at her in shock. It all made sense now. What I didn't understand was the powers. Not that I cared, I was still shocked that there was another Gallifreyan. My daughter had powers like that... But she was dead.

"Do your remember anything?" I asked her quietly.

"Well, I always have the same dream." The Time Lady replied.

"What is it about?"

"A man and a woman. The woman has this frizzy mop of brown and blonde hair. The man... Looked almost like you. The man said ' _River! Can't we help her?!_ ' Then the woman said ' _It's the best thing that will ever happen to her, you know that._ ' They both looked at me, then the woman said... ' _Goodbye sweetie_.'" Jenna said. "Then, there was a golden light..." It all came back now. The Dalek. River and Jeny. My little Heaven Song.

"Jenna." I realized that the answer had been right in front of me all along. Happiness grew in my hearts. A wound healed. "I know who your parents are."

"Who?" Jenna asked, eyes wide. I took a deep breath...

"A woman I know as River Song." I replied. I shuddered at the next phrase, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. "And her husband... The Doctor."

"Oh my God." And with that, Jenna passed out again. I immediately called up River, frantic.

"River?!"

" _Ello, sweetie, isn't this a first?_ "

"River... I found her."

" _Found who?_ "

"... Heaven."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"She's alive. She's unconscious but alive."

" _..._ "

"River?"

" _I'm coming._ " There was a whooshing sound, and River barged into the TARDIS. She saw Jenna and ran over, astonished. "Oh my God."

"She said her name was _Jenna_ , when we met." I sighed. My daughter's old nickname for herself.

" _Jenna_... It's German for _Heaven_." River translated. "I remember how she'd always complain when we called her _Heaven_... Are you sure?"

"She described a dream, the last time we saw her. She doesn't remember anything before that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." I answered. Suddenly, ice spread across the floor of the TARDIS, branching out from Jenna. She sat up with a gasp.

"I just had the weirdest-" Jenna saw us and scrambled to her feet, having what appeared to be a panic attack. "You're... You're-"

"Ello, sweetie." River grinned, hands on her hips.

"You're my parents." Jenna squeaked. We made Jenna sit down and told her everything, including my life story, River's life story, and her own life story up until we lost her. The story of my one regeneration, my most recent, saddened her. I guess it was because he regenerated alone. I smiled, knowing that because I had my daughter back, I wouldn't ever be alone. "So, I have a sister out there somewhere?"

"Yep, she's the head of UNIT, now. She works with Martha."

"Wicked. Jenna and Jenny, Time Lord heroes!"

"Your name used to be _Heaven_ , Heaven Song." River sighed. "And you happen to be a Time Lady."

"If it's okay, I kinda like _Jenna_." Jenna smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe I'm three-hundred and five..."

"It's alright." River replied with a smile. "I am just so happy that you're alive." We spent our first night in the TARDIS as a family again, but sometime in the night, Jenna piloted the TARDIS somewhere, and slipped out the door.


	5. Next Adventure (Jenna)

I walked up to my father's memorial on Trenzalore. I was getting my memories back, and I had a lot of regrets. I had to fix that. I climbed into the giant TARDIS, and found my father's timestream. I thought about my sister, all the pain my parents went through, my dad's companions. I heard my parents calling for me. They ran up into the room, and I smiled at them one last time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and I leapt into the timestream.

 _ **'I fell, and I felt myself being split into millions of lives. I saw myself working with a blonde girl at a shop, and hold off living mannequins so she could get away. I saw myself shooting alongside a bunch of people in a bunker at a Dalek. I saw myself hold off some Cybermen, then be converted into one. I saw myself shooting at Daleks and Cybermen, then shot. I saw myself on a space version of the** Titanic **, then die saving bathrobe guy from a Host. I saw myself in a hospital on the moon, bathrobe guy and a girl freaking out as Judoon searched the place. I stood, they discovered that something was different about me, and I was shot. I saw myself on a ship, working for a madman, then attempting to free the rapidly aged bathrobe man, then being shot. I saw myself in a library with bathrobe guy, and I was killed by sacrificing myself to save bathrobe guy and a woman with wild hair, along with four thousand and twenty two people. I saw myself in a room with dozens of captured humans, and I helped a blonde woman escape. I smiled at her as I turned to dust. I went on millions of adventures in my fathers past, present, and future. All he promised me. Then, I came to my final destination... I came into a room where the woman, my mother, was protecting a tiny baby. It was me, and this was** Demon's Run **. The place of my nightmares.**_

 ** _"You won't take her." Mom hissed. "I won't let you take her." I tossed her a keycard and a gun, smirking._**

 ** _"Wouldn't dream of it."_**

 ** _"Who are you?!"_**

 ** _"Oh... Just a friend, passing through." I departed, smiling. "Just you watch her run."_**

 _I finished off Dad's timeline, and my falling stopped. I was in the dark, with copies of my dad running all around. Then, I wasn't alone anymore. A young woman landed nearby. I ran over to her. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She stood up and looked at me._

 _"Who are you?" She asked. I crossed my arms._

 _"I should be asking you the same question." I smirked. Then, I frowned, remembering why I was here. This woman must have done the same thing..._

 _"I'm Clara Oswald." The woman admitted, cautious. "You?"_

 _"I'm... Heaven Song." I stated. "Did you jump into the Doctor's timestream?" Clara nodded. "So did I."_

 _"Were you one of his companions?" Clara asked. I considered my answer..._

 _"Yes." I lied. Companions? Best not to say I was the Doctor's daughter. Awkward..._

 _"I thought your name sounded familiar." Clara smiled. I suddenly saw a silhouette. It was the **War Doctor**. He approached, and I looked him in the eyes. He looked kind, but tired, and sad. Just how I remembered my father in the final days of the Last Great Time War_

 _"Hello, Doctor." I grinned. That version of Dad sighed._

 _"I do not deserve that name." He stated. I frowned._

 _"On that day, I was there, and though you don't remember, I swear that you were the **Doctor**." I recalled. I suddenly heard footsteps. I hid behind the War Doctor as my dad, the same Doctor as the one I learned was my father, ran up to Clara._

 _"Clara!" He cried. They hugged, and I smiled._

 _"Doctor, there's someone else here." Clara warned. The Doctor notice the War Doctor and looked disgusted. "No Doctor, not just him. A girl." The Doctor looked surprised. **Dad** looked very surprised._

 _"But these are all my past, my future. I was never a girl, and I hope to never ever be one."_

 _"Aren't you thick?" I asked, walking out. My dad froze and looked as if both of his hearts stopped beating._

 _"Jenna?" He asked. I winked, desciding to make the great reveal..._

 _"Ello, Dad." I grinned. Clara looked shocked. "Are we getting outta here or what?"'_

My dad somehow got us out, and we arrived to see a Sontaran, a Homo-Reptilia, and a human woman. I also saw...

"Mom!" My mother smiled at me, crossing her arms.

"Hello, sweetie." River moved, and there was Jenny. I grinned, and so did she. Then, I ran over and hugged my little sister. Jenny hugged back.

"Never die on me again." Jenny whispered. We broke apart, and I laughed.

"I'm alive!" I called. "Long live the Time Lady!"

"That's a Time Lady?!" The lizard lady asked in horror. I felt offended.

"Obviously." I huffed. "Hello, I'm Heaven Song, or Jenna, and I'm the Doctor and River Song's daughter. How ya doing?" I smirked at her shocked face.

"HEAVEN?!"

"My niece!" The Sontaran surprisingly hugged me, then let go. "You and Jenny, fine warriors. You and your mother are the only Gallifryans I can tolerate."

"Hey!" Dad shouted, angry. I recalled the Sontaran's name...

"Uncle Strax?!" Suddenly, I saw a bright gold and silver light. I was regenerating. Oh no. I passed out in the process, everyone stepping back. I didn't wanna change...

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

When I awoke, I was in the courtyard of a school. I had my old Sonic Screwdriver and a piece of TARDIS Coral in my pocket. I was alone. My father had left me in 2005 with the ability to create my own TARDIS. I pulled a mirror out of my pocket. I hadn't changed in appearance, but in age. I looked five years old! I was wearing a green hoodie, jeans, a t-shirt for a TV Show about my dad, and black sneakers. A bunch of kids my age were playing in the yard.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Three girls walked up to me. One had dark brown hair in a bob cut and blue eyes, wearing a grey hoodie, a red shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. One had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a white hoodie, jeans, a navy t-shirt, and _Vans_ shoes. The last girl wore a red hoodie, jeans, a white t-shirt, and _Sperrys_. Her brown and blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her grey eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I'm Scarlett." Grey hoodie sighed. Oh great, Americans.

"I'm Lexi." White hoodie looked down, like it was weird to talk to people.

"I'm Chelsea." Red hoodie grinned. "Are you new here? What's your name?" I looked over to see the TARDIS behind them. I saw now what my parents had given me. A choice. I could go back with them, or stay and live a semi-normal life. I'd never have to use my powers ever again. I'd live on my own, I'd have to find a place to call home. It would be difficult. Just the way I liked it. I smirked.

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Jenna." I smiled, tying the piece of TARDIS coral to a chain around my neck, then hiding it from sight as I felt it change into a miniature police telephone box. I joined the girls, and within many years, we became the New Marauders you all know and love. I broke my oath to never use my powers again, but you can't change who you are. I need my ice... The others eventually found out who and what I was, but that's another story... Just remember this. My name is Heaven Song, Jenna, or Arctic. My parents are River Song and the Doctor. I am the last true Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I'm three-hundred and sixteen years old, and I'm a General, a Jedi Knight, and a Vigilante. My adventures with my family and the Marauders have just begun, and I've got lots of running to do. Goodbye, Sweeties!


End file.
